Events
These events happened during certain stages of Creature Conquest's lifespan, and are ordered by the most recent. Special subspecies and creatures were available to be obtained only during these events. Christmas Event (2019) The Christmas event was an event that ran from January 8th, 2020 to ? ?, 2020 During the event there were numerous subspecies and some exclusive creatures to tame, all being christmas-themed. Halloween Event (2019) The Halloween event was an event that ran from October 30, 2019 through January 27, 2020. During the event there were various subspecies that you could tame, all of them being fall themed. The subspecies created for the event were: Fall Event (2019) The Fall event was an event that ran from ? through ?. During the event there were various subspecies that you could tame, all of them being Fall themed. The subspecies created for the event were: [[Autumn Ceilasse|'Autumn Ceilasse']], [[Tree Crusky|'Tree Crusky']], [[Autumn Fernacus|'Autumn Fernacus']], [[Autumn Arroagan|'Autumn Arroagan']], [[Fall Foozle|'Fall Foozle']], [[Autumn Vrycyn|'Autumn Vrycyn']], [[Autumn Bucklier|'Autumn Bucklier']], and [[Teacher Stump-Em|'Teacher Stump-Em']]. There was also an exclusive creature obtainable during the event: [[Auta|'Auta']]. Summer Event Part 2 (2019) The Summer Event Part 2 of 2019 was an event that ran from August 1st, 2019 through September 1st ,2019. This event ran alongside the Summer event of 2019. During the event there were various subspecies that you could tame, all of them being trash themed. The subspecies created for the event were: Trash E., Trash Bertan, Trash Lunab, Trash Duskkale, Trash Sockett, Trashofe, Trash Lavaba, Pearl Verana, Trash-Ratt, and Scavenger Indie. Summer Event (2019) The Summer Event of 2019 was an event that ran from July 13th, 2019 through September 1st, 2019. During the event there were various subspecies that you could tame, all of them being summer themed. The subspecies created for the event were: Summer Mismalion, Summer Puertal, Pool Party Digosaur, Pool Party Boulsaur, Black Sea Merfrosta, Beach Froegel, Sand Slime, Bloom Mysteria, Sunny Uruk, Patriot Tryborg, Sand E., Beachball Snel, Beachball Sporalysis, Beach Vrycyn, Ice Cream Balloni, Sand Castle Solan, Smores Lavaba, Mel T., Hydro Rott, and Summer Crusky. There was also an exclusive creature obtainable during the event: Verana. Cinco de Mayo (2019) The Cinco de Mayo Event of 2019 was an event that ran from May 4th, 2019 through May 7th, 2019. Every updated server you joined would give you a Taco once you loaded in. Every Tacofe you found would definitely be a Subspecies, and they were a bit more common to encounter. Desolation Event (2019) The Desolation Event of 2019 is an event that ran from April 24th, 2019 through ? This event ran alongside the Easter Egg Hunt of 2019. During the event there were various subspecies that you could tame, all of them being Infinity Gauntlet themed. The subspecies created for the event were: Power Raxoe, Mind Mysteria, Soul Tytocerive, Reality Xarcity, Time Wabizard, and Space Bertan. Easter Egg Hunt (2019) The''' Easter Egg Hunt''' of 2019 is an event that ran from April 17th, 2019. through ? During the event there were various subspecies that you could tame, all of them being Easter themed. The subspecies created for the event were: Easter Templacent easter voltt easter elex easter phoenix easter hogsworth easter duskkale easter duskpup easter lilywog easter frogue easter bousan easter uruk and easter duskberus There was also an exclusive creature obtainable during the event: Ezaradin. Madness 'N Mayhem (2019) The Madness 'N Mayhem Event of 2019 was an event that ran from March 31st, 2019 through April 4th, 2019. During the event there were various subspecies that you could tame, all of them being April Fools themed. The subspecies created for the event were: Pranked Xarcity, [[Pranked Slime|'Pranked Slime']], [[Jester Beklaw|'Jester Beklaw']], [[Fros. J|'Fros. J']], [[Jester Lilywog|'Jester Lilywog']], Jester Frogue, and Jester Phoneix. There was also an exclusive creature obtainable during the event: Trickster.